parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rouge the Bat
Rouge the Bat is a bat from Sonic the Hedgehog. Rouge as Elephant Prissy in Peep (Dumbo) Rouge as Mrs. Fieldmouse in Thumbelilac Rouge as Ursula the Sea-Witch in The Little Mer-Pony (DIsneystyle8 Style) Rouge as Sultan in Sunsetladdin, Sunsetladdin: The Return of Bowser, Sunsetladdin: The Queen of Thieves Rouge as Caitlin in Totally Spies (Disney and Sega Animal Style) and Totally Spies! The Movie (Disney and Sega Animal Style) Rouge the Bat played as Pinkie Pie in the My Little Hedgehog: Equestria Girls film series WARNING: Rarity doesn't really suit Rouge because Rarity is generous and Rouge is flirty, carefree, playful, annoying, but certainly not generous. Rouge The Bat Played Jewel The Macaw In Rio(I.R.Navarros Parody) She's A Beautiful And Seductive Spix Macaw. Gallery 068rouge.jpg Rouge 17.png Trivia *Prima's Game Guide for ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2006) states that there are rumors that Rouge has feelings for both Shadow and Knuckles, although it is unknown how much of this is valid due to the book possessing a large amount of errors and contradictions. It also erroneously says above that in Omega's back history that it was his rampage that unleashed Rouge from Eggman's base. *In Sonic Adventure 2 and its re-releases, Rouge's character model features breast physics. This is most easily visible in the brief pause before her intro sequence for multiplayer in the Dreamcast version. This was the only game to feature this trait with her. *In Sonic Riders, Rouge has blue eye shadow on the character select screen and in gameplay but when you see her icon on the race results screen she has pink eye shadow on, very similar to the eye shadow in Sonic Heroes. *Rouge may have been named after the jewel, the Rouge, relating to her jewel obsession. Her name could also come from a type of makeup applied to the cheeks (also called "blush"). **It is also possible that her name is a pun on the capital of Louisiana, Baton Rouge, due to her first name being Rouge and her being a bat. Her name also means "red" in French, possibly named after Knuckles' color or the fact that red is a color symbolizing love and Rouge is having a flirtatious and romantic attitude. **Another possibility is that her name is a play on the word "Rogue", often used as a synonym for "Thief", mirroring how she often steals other peoples jewels. *Although she told Knuckles at the end of Sonic Adventure 2 that she was done with jewelry, she is still hopelessly obsessed with jewels in later games. *Not counting team members in the support class, Rouge has the least team POW moves in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, with only one. **Also, Rouge is the only character with an Armor-Piercing move that hits all onscreen enemies instead of targeting one enemy. She is the second member of the Shifter class, and the only Shifter class member in Team Dark (Shadow and Omega are both in the Power class). *In Sonic Heroes, while selecting Shadow or Omega to be Team Dark's leader, if you use the first-person camera to look at Rouge, she will occasionally turn her head in the player's direction and wink. *Rouge and some other characters have a few locations named after them in Empire City, as seen on the street signs of the level's day time stages in Sonic Unleashed. *At one point in Sonic Battle while Rouge was around, Sonic says, "I smell perfume. Maybe Rouge is around.". This might mean that Rouge wears perfume, or Sonic was only making a joke. *After Sonic Battle, Rouge's design changed a bit, her wings become less detailed and only one color, also her blue eye shadow got darker after Sonic Adventure 2, (while becoming lighter again in Sonic Generations). *In Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge's outfit appears to be a purple/lavender color in game, but the concept art from the game has the outfit in its regular black color. *To date, Rouge has never appeared in any Sonic game without Shadow appearing in the same game, cameo or not. *In her alternate outfit model in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle her mid-driff shows her navel. However, in Sonic Riders onwards it isn't present. It is also true that Sonic characters do not have a navel (such as Wave and Tikal). Notably, though, Wave, as a bird, and Tikal, as an echidna, both hatched from eggs, which could account for the lack of a navel. *In Sonic Adventure 2 Rouge had fangs, but afterwards, they were absent. From Sonic Free Riders though, they have started to become visible again. *One of Rouge's unused lines ("Pleasure before business!") of Sonic Adventure 2 is used in one episode of Sonic X. *After Sonic Adventure 2, Sega decided to change Rouge's outfit (explaining why she wore something different in Sonic Heroes) to make her look less provocative, but they ultimately decided to change it back as they found the new outfit to be even more provocative than the old one. *Her appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Skunkules, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bats Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Characters Category:White Characters Category:Pink Characters Category:Black Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Beautiful Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Mysterious Villians Category:Girls Category:Beautiful Girls Category:Girls with a beautiful voice Category:Adults Category:Rouge and Shadow Category:Beautiful Villains Category:Sexy Charcters Category:Female Characters Who Can Carry Others While Flying Category:Knuckles and Rouge Category:Savers Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Characters with eyeshadow Category:Caillou, Aladdin, and Sonic Adventures Heroes Category:Mobians Category:Smart Characters Category:Tails Gets Trolled Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Kids Category:Young Adults Category:Buttmonkeys Category:Reformed characters Category:Former Villains Category:Anti-Heroines Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Dr. Motobug Studios Characters Category:Girlfriends Category:Older Sisters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Heroes who aren't revealed to be good at first Category:Anti-Villains Category:Mothers Category:Busty Characters Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:2001 Introductions Category:CGI Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Princesses